Happy Easter Love
by 4-ever-fullmetal
Summary: Ed offers some sort of mystery present for Roy on Easter and Roy sets out on a hunt, following the trail of eggs to find his small blonde and receive his mystery prize :D RoyEd rating just in case


I had about two point five seconds warning before the small blonde was suddenly leaping onto my lap, giggling his head off. I watched as his smile grew and his teeth flashed. I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my chest.

"Hey bastard," he smiled up at him "I hope you got me chocolate, or you aren't getting your presents from me!"

"Oh?" I grinned "you got me a present?" he blushed and ducked his head, gripping my shirt and looking anywhere but at me. "What is it?" he shook his head, letting me know that he wouldn't tell me and smirked. His eyes flickered to mine, golden orbs that always seemed to see straight through me.

"Happy Easter Roy." He whispered as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine lightly. I placed my hand against the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Suddenly he pulled back and was off my lap in an instant. I watched in confusion as he smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief "Uh uh Bastard," he chuckled "you want me you have to find me!" with that he ran out of the small office and out the door. I stood and laughed as a surprised Havoc stumbled out of the way as Ed rushed past him.

"Uh, boss?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly and chuckled with a knowing grin. I walked over to him and watched as Ed disappeared around a corner. I turned to Havoc "Don't worry Boss," he grinned "I'm sure you will find him, and it's home time so you can lay off the work now." He chuckled and pulled out a small egg wrapped in red foil "He left a trail." With a wink he went back to his desk and began packing up, he was one of the last people to leave, which left Ed and I alone in HQ. I sighed but smiled and began the search.

Ed had plenty of places to hide now and I had a lot of ground to cover. I searched through the hallways, opening all the doors on the lookout for any sign of the small blonde. I rounded the corner and smiled as I bent down to pick another red Easter egg. I heard a giggle and saw a golden flash and ran after it, however when I rounded the corner Ed was long gone and there was a whole hallway of doors to open and search.

I sighed, I knew that Ed was fast but this was ridiculous. Being so small I would have thought that he would have a hard time trying to outrun someone like me. Oh how wrong I was.

I found the next egg in a small room with no windows but a light breeze. I looked around and found another egg sitting against the far wall, when I picked it up it revealed a small switch. I pressed it curiously and stepped back in shock as a door was formed and a trail of eggs was found on the other side.

My eyes widened in wonder as a brightly lit stone hallway was revealed and I stepped inside. I followed the red eggs and found myself in a large round room. Large red couches were set up in the centre of the room and torches lined the walls. Between the two couches was a large table.

My nose was filled with the scent of roast lamb and vegetables and my eyes gazed over the feast before me, steaming food that filled the small room with a wonderful aroma that made my mouth water. I went to the table and let my eyes wander over the deliscious looking food.

Suddenly I was attacked by a giggling blonde who was hiding under the table. I stumbled back and we fell onto the stone ground, Ed sat on my chest and flashed a toothy grin down at me.

"Congrats Roy!" he clapped, still giggling "You found me!" he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek before pulling away and dragging me to my feet. I watched, bewitched as he pulled me towards the table of food. He seemed to dance as he moved, each fluid, graceful and smooth, he wore a flowing red coat which only enhanced the effect, floating around him as he moved and making it seem like he was floating himself. His hair was loose and flowing down his shoulders, glowing like the sun in the firelight, casting a halo around his head.

He turned back to me and laughed, I awoke from my thoughts as his clear, bell like laughter brought me back to my senses, ringing through my head, a harmonious melody. "Roy," he laughed, holding his stomach "your jaw will drop off if it keeps hanging like that!" I snapped out of my daze and snapped my mouth shut, not noticing that it had dropped while I was watching him.

I smirked and strode over to the now hyperventilating blonde. He stepped back out of my reach and ran around the table, I laughed at his game and chased him around the room. Soon we were both laughing our heads off and crashing onto one of the faded red couches.

"You know," I whispered in his ear and flipped him over so that I was on top of him "I have been looking for you everywhere and think I deserve a treat." My smirked turned into a devious grin and I leaned down and trailed my lips over his neck. I chuckled in satisfaction as he shivered and fought to hold a moan that rumbled in his chest.

"No… Roy…" he whispered, still trying to supress his want "I said that you could only have a present if you gave me cho…" I bit the tender flesh in the hollow of his neck and he threw back his head "mmmnnnn… no… wait… Roy mmmnn… choco…late…" he moaned and I chuckled and pulled back.

I watched as confusion flickered into those large golden orbs that were shone in beautifully like the sun. I was mezmerised for a moment before remembering what I was doing and reached into my pockets. As he watched the movement his eyes shone with a new curiosity and I pulled out a small box with red and gold ribbon wrapped around it.

He gasped as I presented it to him, a chocolate egg wrapped in blue foil was held in place on the lid of the box by the ribbon and it reflected in his wide eyes as he stared at it in amazement.

"Roy," he breathed, emotion dripping off each word as his gaze flickered to mine, eyes full of unconditional love "you remembered." I smiled and he reached for the present but I pulled it away and stood up. He watched, eyes filling with confusion once again and he sat up and swung his legas around the edge.

"Edward Elric," I cleared my throat and he watched me with curious golden orbs. I knelt down in front of him and his eye widened even further and I held the box in front of him "I love you with my whole being and always will." I managed to look into his eyes and flashed him a nervous smiled, my legs were shaking and I took a deep breath before continuing "Ed, I want you to be by my side forever." I pulled the on the ribbon and the small bow fell off the egg, I took the egg and sat it on the couch beside my blonde lover. Now only holding the small red box I held it up to him and opened it.

I watched as his eyes lit up and I smiled, flashing my teeth and showing nothing but a genuine smile that I only showed him "Edward Elic, will you marry me?" he gasped and his eyes flicked from me to the small ring in the box. The ring was a band of silver decorated by a red stone surrounded by small blue ones.


End file.
